Call of a Hero
by stevepro
Summary: Just a simple pegasus pony in ponyville named Blaze Spectre is called on duty for another day guarding the Canterlot Palace as a Royal Guard member. He and his friend are assigned together to guard the same sector. But when their shift is over, an unexpected attack from a force that will later be revealed sieges Canterlot. Now only a true hero can save them. Rated MA: Possible clop
1. Introduction or Pilot Chapter

It was the beginning of summer when they attacked. The changelings. We weren't expecting the attack. It seemed like they came out of nowhere. Thousands of them came right out of the sky. We call the small ones grinders, hell-bent, blood thirsty, destructive little bastards. And they engineered a new species of changelings, bigger, faster, stronger, and more powerful than grinders. It's basically the equivalent of an infantry soldier, to a tank. We call those ones MECs. It took them 26 minutes to siege Canterlot and capture Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna.

Hundreds of royal guards died trying to protect the City of Canterlot. Most of the civilian population was captured and forced to do manual labor.

Luckily enough we escaped, Thunder Blitz, Vinyl Scratch, Scootaloo, Spitfire, and and I. Vinyl and I are siblings. Scootaloo is basically Rainbow Dash's sister, but we lost Rainbow in the attack. Then there is Thunder and Spitfire who aren't related to anyone in our little faction. Thunder and Rainbow Dash were dating, so were Spitfire and I. My first name is Blaze, and I changed my last name to Spectre due to military purposes. Blaze Spectre, has a nice ring to it.

If a changeling bites you, you eventually turn into one. Kind of like a zombie. Grinders you would usually find in packs, and MECs you can find guarding captured cities and towns. But eventually you'll run into a patrol of some sort that will consist of a few grinders and one or two MECs.

Vinyl, as you may know, has white skin- err fur, or whatever you want to call it and a navy blue and sky blue spiked mane and tail, she is a Unicorn. Scootaloo has orange skin, and an amaryllis mane, and tail, Scootaloo is a young Pegasus. Thunder has black skin, and a yellow and black wavy mane, and tail, he is a Pegasus. Spitfire has orange-yellow skin, and an orange-red and orange beautiful, wavy main and tail, she is a Pegasus obviously. I don't have to explain rainbow dash; you know what she looks like. And then there is me, Blaze Spectre. I have beep blue skin, and a spiked orange and deep blue mane and tail, I am a Pegasus.


	2. Just Another Day

I stare at Spitfire. Blush in her cheeks. She has beautiful orange eyes. I took another sip of my drink, and she took a sip of hers. We are sitting outside of Sugarcube Corner. I look over to my right at Thunder. He is telling a story of him and I to Rainbow Dash. "So then I run through the door screaming at Blaze "Blaze! You forgot your badge!" and he's all like "what do you mean?!" and then I hand him his badge because I grabbed it for him."

"Oh wow Thunder you're such a good friend." Says Rainbow.

"Uh, what are you talking about? He's a terrible friend." I joke, while nudging him in the shoulder.

I got the day off from the royal Canterlot guard, and so did Thunder. That's how we became best friends basically. We went to school together and grew up from being little spastic fillies, to being fierce royal Canterlot guards.

"All right everypony, are we ready to roll?" says Spitfire.

"Uh huh."

"Yep."

"Yeah."

We pay for the bill, and head back for Thunder and I's place. There we talk mostly, talk about the royal guard, sonic rainboom, wondercolts, elements of harmony, usual teenager stuff.

After about an hour or two the girls have to leave, and its just Thunder and I. We look at each other and simultaneously yell "ready for some hardcore gaming?!" We dash down into the basement, turn on the Pony Station 3, grab controllers, and hop on some bean bags. We play some Modern Warfare 2 for about an hour or so. He keeps beating me by a long shot, that's his skilled game. Mine is The Last Of Us. I pop it in and I absolutely destroy him. We laugh and play until about midnight.

When we're about to go to bed we suddenly hear an intense bass, followed by some more dubstep. Vinyl. The noise is muffled from the doors in between us and her DJ station down there, but you can still hear the definite sound of _Reading for Days_. "Dear lord." I say. I get up and slowly trot towards the basement. The music intensifies as I approach closer and closer to the speakers. I open the door to the basement and almost go deaf from the sudden noise blast. I like to listen to music a lot but this is ridiculous, blasting it basically in the morning? Too far, I head down covering my ears yelling "Vinyl!" I yell. There was no response. "Vinyl!" I scream, still, no response. "VINYL!" I scream absolutely at the top of my lungs.

The music cuts short. "Hey little brother!" she says. "How's a going? Good day at work?" she snickers, DJs don't really have to do work, other than making songs which is fun, and getting hired for gigs. I'll have to admit though Vinyl is the best in town… "I got the day off smart one." I joke, nudging her in the shoulder. "Oh really? Wow what is that, the third one this month?" she replies. "Second, the first one wasn't my choice. I had to go to Scoot's birthday party. You know, my best friend's, girlfriend's sister? She's 14 now, little filly's growing fast." I say. "Yeah, well you didn't really have to go to that." She replies. "Thunder and I stick together no matter what, unless we're forced to, like for work or something." I retort. "Alright, alright take it easy. Hey, what did you come down for here in the first place anyway?" she says. I think for a moment, "Oh yeah I came down here to tell you to turn it down a little we're trying to sleep." I say. "Kay little bro. I'll put headphones in. See ya in the morning."

In the morning we both wake up and get dressed for work. We do this slowly until we look at the clock and realize that if we don't hurry we'll be late for work. After rushing the rest of out morning we bust out the door and haul ass to the train station just in time before it leaves.

There we meet Spitfire and Rainbow Dash in their usual spots, and sit across from them.

"Hey." Thunder and I say.

"Hey" they respond.

We're mostly silent for the rest of the ride still waking up from sleeping.

Soon enough the train arrives at Canterlot, and we all simultaneously get up, and trot towards the exit. By then were all awake and ready for a long Wednesday at work.

"Bye!" Thunder and I say.

"See ya"

"See you around"

I follow Thunder to the briefing room, being careful not to look at him or else I'll practically be blinded for the day from the shine of his armor. Both of us learned that the hard way.

We arrive at the briefing room in the Canterlot Castle. Magic Flare, the captain of 22nd battalion is there to greet us. "Today. You two are going to be on guard together as a pair for sector c of the top level." He starts. "Yes!" we say together. We love being on guard together, and the top floor has a great view of the city, especially sector c.

After briefing the other guards as they arrive we are sent to out to our positions. We have to guard the sector until sunset. As soon as he says, "roll our ponies," Thunder and I head all the way up to the top floor.

"Wow, this view is way better than I remember!" I exclaim

"Yeah maybe you should write a story about it." He jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny." I reply sarcastically.

As the day goes on, we talk mostly about what we'll do when we get home. We talk about Rainbow and Spitfire some, too. "I'm thinking of asking Spitfire out to the movies, I think she'd like that." I say. By now it's mid-evening, almost sunset. "Really?" he replies. "Yeah, what good movies are out?" "I don't know. Look around the city, you'll find something I bet." I nod and continue pacing slowly, as I was trained to do when on guard.

It's sunset now. Only the tip of the sun is visible. I can't stare at it for long because the light is intense, even now. After about ten minutes the sky is dark and the city's lights turn on. Thunder and I start heading down the stairs, to the bottom floor where we'll meet up with Rainbow and Spitfire to do something together.

On the way down we cross roads with the bat ponies that are guarding the top floor during the night. We talk with them for a bit. We find out that Midnight Blossom and Echo are guarding sector a, Auxtism and Skippy are guarding sector b, and two other bat ponies we don't really know are guarding sector c, and d.

The bat ponies have awesome matte dark purple armor, with a pure golden outline. Our armor, and the rest of daytime guard armor is solid gold, with silver hoof armor.

We start heading down again when suddenly we hear an ear-popping _BOOM, _then a shatter, followed by sickening screams coming from the city.

Thunder and I exchange glances, then start dashing down the stairs. We reach the bottom floor where Magic Flare is ordering squads of daytime guards and bat ponies to go and guard certain places, Canterlot gardens, the ball room, the castle, the dimension mirror, everything!

Magic Flare sees us, and orders us to lead some squads that are going to evacuate civilians, but that means we are going to be split up. "Sir—" I start before being cut off by his voice "I know you two are going to be spit up dammit you guys can meet up later! But Canterlot is under attack by an unknown force, and the only thing we can do is evacuate civilians, and start fighting back!" Thunder and I exchange glances and nod at each other. "I'll take the squad on the left, you take the one on the right." He says. "Okay." I respond "We'll meet up at the west edge of the city with our squads, and well find Spitfire, and Rainbow Dash if we haven't already, okay?" "Okay" he responds.

I take run over to the squad on the left and say, "I am first lieutenant Spectre! I will be leading you this fine evening!" I yell over the sound of explosions, and screaming. "Yes sir!" the squad responds. I lead them out into battle; a group of grinders are there to meet us. I whip out my AR15 and take out three grinders before my well-trained soldiers take out the other five.

"We good?" I yell.

"Yes sir!" my squad states.

"Okay, I am going to want to know your names." I say, as we move jog towards the publishing offices

"Private Cloud Chaser!" One starts. He has a gray and red striped mane that kind of looked like the same style as Rainbow Dash's. He also has jet-black fur with a cutie mark of a cloud with wings sprouting out of the sides.

"2nd Private Flare Charge!" another one says. He has crimson fur with a lightning yellow and black striped DJ mane, like Vinyl's mane. His tail has the corresponding style and colors. His cutie mark is an A-91 with fire behind it. I wonder how he got that one.

"1st Sergeant Ghost!" one yells. This one was interesting. He has a mask with a skull on his face, so you couldn't see his facial expression or his mane. He had a protective vest covering his front half of his body, smart. His tail was dark gray, and his fur was a lighter tone of it. His cutie mark is a combat knife sticking straight up with those fancy leaf branch things coming out on either side of it, like the branch leaf things you see on logos and insignias of really important companies and associations.

"Staff Sergeant Twisted Shadow!" the last one yells. He has a dark purple and black mane, which looks very well kept. He has the same tone purple fur that's in his mane. And for his cutie mark, well it was a tornado… that looked like… shadows I guess? Makes sense I think.

"Okay," I start "we are gon—" a rather loud explosion that knocks all of us off of our hooves cuts me off.

"EMP!" a voice yells from a couple of blocks away.

-Author's Note- Hey guys it's me. I really do hope that you like this story its my first ever fan-fiction. As you can see I have some pre-made relationships with my character, thunder, spitfire, and rainbow dash, I hope that's okay with ya'll. If its not then, whatever, screw you. Kidding. But honestly guys could you please leave a review saying what you think, the first few chapters of this story will be pilot chapters just to see how people like it. And yeah, that's it. Oh and one more thing go check out mah blog on tumblr. My username is blazespectreblog so yeah. Stay safe.-End of Note-


	3. EMP

-Author's Note-Hey guys it's me again. I forgot to mention I made a huge Modern Warfare 2 reference in the first chapter. If you guys own, or had owned the game you probably know where. But yeah I forgot to say that in the first chapter's A/N.-End of Note-

"Get out of the streets!" I command. When we escape into a restaurant I check to see if everyone is safe. Cloud Dasher, Twisted Shadow, Flare Charge, and… "Where's Ghost?" I say "Oh shit." Cloud Dasher says. "Huh?" I spin around and see Ghost fighting this… thing. It looked like a grinder, but… badass. It was a grinder, but around 4 feet taller, and more built. It also moved with mechanical movements. You couldn't see the hydraulics or anything but you could almost see them being used.

Ghost was quick and could dodge all of the attacks the thing threw at him. The thing got angry and used both hands for an overhead hammer strike. Being very, very agile, Ghost dodged the attack, pulled the pin of a flashbang with his teeth, and threw it at it. The grenade exploded creating a loud noise and a blinding light. Ghost took this chance to climb up its stationary arm, and dash to its neck where it cut the neck fur open revealing… metal? I guess I was right; those things were mechanic just with fur stretched over it. Gross. Not phased by this discovery, Ghost pulled the pin on a fragment grenade and stuck it in between some metal underneath its fur.

After recovering from its long period of being stunned, the thing swiped its other arm that had a freaking minigun attached to it with a roar at its shoulder, where Ghost was. He jumped off of its neck and dashed toward us. Not even looking at the explosion behind him like a badass, Ghost joined us in the restaurant and the thing exploded.

"Ho-lee-shit." I started, that was amazing dude I said giving him a hoof bump. "Thanks" he said. "How'd you know the weak spot of it?" I continued. "Well for anything living that has a neck, it usually a vital spot. And I didn't expect it to be mechanical, but either way I basically winged it and… yeah." "Wow. Nice job." "Thanks, I'll be pissed if I don't get a medal for that one." We all let out a collective laugh.

Our moment of grace was cut off by a shard of… energy about the size of a desktop crashes down through the roof, piercing Flare Charge right in the head. "NOOO!" I scream. "WHAT THE HELL? DAMMIT!" I shout. "We have to move! To a basement or something! …Guys?!" They all stare horrified at the limp, macerated body of what used to be 2nd Private Flare Charge. I hear another shard crash through the roof probably in the kitchen.

I fire a shot in the air to grab their attention. "WE NEED TO MOVE! GO! GO! GO! TO A BASEMENT OR SOMETHING!" I command. They all scramble quickly in search of a basement. I quickly dash over to Flare Charge's body. I say a prayer in my head and rip off his dog tag, and stuff it in a utility pocket in my protective vest. I run over to the window of the restaurant to see where all of the shards are coming from. "Holy shit." I murmur. The magic barrier surrounding Canterlot… broke, it fucking just shattered, all of the remains were falling. Well, that explains all of the falling energy shards. "Got one!" Twisted shadow says. "Okay people, let's go! Move your flanks! Go!" We all rush towards the sound of Twisted Shadow's voice. It's in the kitchen of the restaurant, where the shard of energy fell through; this one was massive, about the size of a bed. We all stare mesmerized by the glow and ambiance that the shard created.

Our moment of grace was cut off by a crash, then another, presumably from more shards. "Shit, we need to move. Go! Gown the stairs!" one by one, the four of us safely climb into the basement of the restaurant. For safety measures, I closed and locked the bulkhead type door.

"Phew that was close." Sighs Cloud Chaser.

"What'd you mean too close? We lost a man to our own defense! He shouldn't have died like that."

They all stare at me in saddened faces. I sigh and shake my head. "Okay we need to some up with a plan. Anyone have the time?"

"Uh, its 1908 right now." Ghost.

"That's it? Check again, you must have read something wrong."

"No sir. Its 1909 now."

"Man, that was quick. Okay, we need a new plan. In 5 the next 5 minutes we're gonna make a plan, and get ourselves prepared to go outside again." I have to raise my voice over the collective sound of muffled crashes coming from the restaurant, probably from more shards falling through. "When we go out, we go to our mission, to the postal office incase anypony forgot. We grab the civilians. Then we haul ass back to the palace? We good?" "Yes sir" they all say at once. "Okay, let's g—"

I'm cut off by the door busting open, and a grinder flying in with its bat-like wings, charging at Cloud Chaser. "Fuck!" Twisted Shadow yells. My quick reflexes take control and I whip out my assault rifle and empty the rest of my clip into the grinder. It doesn't die, but only gets aggravated by the rounds fire into him, and bit Cloud's neck and clamps down hard with its fangs where the protective vest doesn't cover. Not knowing what else to do, I blitz up to the grinder and buck it with my hind legs. It flies into the concrete wall of the cellar. The damn thing is still alive and pulls itself out of the dent it made in the concrete. I drop my gun, not having enough time to reload and charge the grinder. It realizes this and turns around just in time to land a buck to my face. I get pushed back by the force, but remain on my hooves. The grinder rises up on its two hind legs and raises its hooves up to its face defensively. "How the..." I stammer. But I don't finish my sentence because the grinder launches a sidekick in an attempt to hit me. I parry the strike and use the chance to come in with a clock to the face. The sudden force knocks the thing unconscious and it falls to the ground lifelessly.

"I want you two to fire the remainder of your clips into that thing." I order. "Gladly," Ghost responds. While they empty their clips into the overpowered grinder, I go to check on how Cloud Chaser is doing. "Damn." I mutter. "He's gone," I say checking his pulse. "Fuck!" Twisted Shadow shouts, kicking over a bucket near him.

I rip off his dog tag, and stuff it in the same pocket as before. "Calm yourself, we are at war, and we can't sit here like statues and do nothing. We have to fight back or we will lose Canterlot." I say. "Okay?" silence fills the basement. "Ready or not, let's go."

We start to trot up the stairs but we hear a groan from behind us that startles us all.

"Is that thing still alive?" Twisted Shadow says?

"Impossible." Ghost says

"Wait guys, its not the grinder its… i-its… Cloud Chaser." I stammer

"What the hell?" Twisted Shadow shouts.

The body of what used to be Cloud Chaser rises from the ground, still bleeding from the neck. He opens his eyelids to reveal the eyes of a changeling.

"Oh fuck!" I shout.

"Kill it!" Ghost says

A smile spreads across its face showing its new fangs, and it sprouts the bat-like wings of a grinder. We all fire our full magazines into the thing's body and head. It is slightly phased by the attack and it still remains standing. Before anyone can comprehend how in the name of sweet Celestia that thing is still alive, Ghost charges in with a tomahawk and makes a clean cut that takes the left foreleg off of the thing.

Temporarily disabled the undead grinder thing head-butts Ghost, sending him flying into a wall rendering him unconscious. The thing frowned at the decapitated arm and picks it up with his mouth and tried to re-attach it to the socket of his arm. Metal as fuck. Distracted, I take the chance and pull the pin of a flashbang. I throw it at the thing, and it looks confused. Not knowing the purpose of it, it picked it up just in time for it to explode emitting a blizzard white light. I rush in and pull the pin of a frag and shove it down the thing's throat. "Brace yourself!" I shout before the timer runs out on the grenade, and the body combusts spraying blood, extremities, and tissue everywhere.

"Motherfuck!" Twisted Shadow yells. "How the hell was that thing still alive?"

"I don't know, but we need to watch out for those things." I reply.

"We need to give a name for those bastards."

"Yeah and the mechanical things too."

"Yeah."

While we ponder the names for the new beings, Ghost regained his consciousness and let out a groan.

"Ugh… what happened?"

Before I can say anything, Twisted Shadow explains the entire battle to Ghost.

"God damn, Blaze." He says.

"Heh, yeah, that was some quick thinking on my part I guess." I reply

After some more conversation we decide to start and settle some names for the two new beings we encountered. We figured we would call the large mechanical ones MECs, and the undead ones infected.

"Alright ponies. We should leave now." I say in a hushed voice, "we need to move quietly and try not to make a scene. Okay?"

"Yes sir." They say in a whisper.

I slowly push open the bulkhead, and it opens with a loud creak. Startled by the noise, I stop. After a second or so started to push it open again. It opens just enough for the three of us to creep outside.

"Oh my god." I mutter.

The building wasn't even recognizable as a restaurant. You could literally see through the roof and into the night sky because there were so many holes from the fallen shards of energy. The streets were deathly silent, and there was no light whatsoever. Probably because of the EMP.

"Shadow." I whisper

"What?" he replies.

"Time."

"Uh, its 1926."

"You're telling me it took 26 minutes for the fucking changelings to overrun Canterlot?"

"You wanna look?"

"No, its fine. I'm just surprised that's all… And how does your clock still work anyway after the EMP?"

"Its ancient. The thing's not digital, its an analog clock and runs on gears."

I nod, and we start to walk out of the restaurant and into the streets. We pick up the pace from a walk to a trot. After about 15 minutes of nothing happening, I get a bit skeptical.

"How come we haven't hit any strike forces or patrols yet?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Ghost said.

"They must be mounting another siege on the castle." Twisted Shadow says.

"If that's the case, then why aren't we heading back to the castle?" Ghost asks.

"We can't. We were assigned a mission and we have to grab the civilians in the postal office, and evacuate them." I say.

"Speaking of postal offices, the one we're looking for is right up ahead." butts in Twisted Shadow.

"Good, I want to get this over with." Says Ghost

We all slowly creep up on the building marked 'Canterlot Postal Offices.' I start to make a plan. "Okay Ghost you clear the rooms on the left side, and Twisted Shadow you take the rooms on the right side. I'll go upstairs and clear the rooms there okay?" "Yes sir" they say. "We storm in and clear the building as a team, no stealth, no problem. And if you find anything my radio frequency is 10.5 FM, got it?" "Yes sir" They both bring their hoof up to their radios attached to their vest and move the frequency tuner to the corresponding frequency.

We approach the door and I signal to stop when I get to the entrance. "3…2…1…Mark." I say and I bust open the door shouting "Canterlot Guard! Canterlot Guard!" There was no response. "Alright soldiers you know the plan." I say. I put my assault rifle back down by its side and run over to the stairs and climb them with a fast pace. Once I get to the second floor I see only three doors. I take the one on the left first and open the door.

There is nothing in here, well, nothing important anyway, just a few bags probably full of mail. I exit the room and go over to the room on the right.

Before entering I pause and take a deep breath. After, I open the door and do a check of the room. Nothing, not even any mail, the room was just completely empty, weird. I exit the room and close the door behind me.

I approach the final door at the end of the hall and open it. This room looks like an office, it is rather large, and has three cubicles each with desks, lamps, and monitors. Before I leave, I hear a sneeze. Startled, I whip out my rifle and point it in the direction of where the noise came from. I creep up silently to the wall of a cubicle and jump out from behind it pointing my gun.

"Ah!" yells a mare, probably startled by my sudden appearance. She has gray fur, with a lightning yellow mane. "Hey, hey, its okay, I'm here to save you." I say while putting my gun away.

"Y-you are?" She says opening her eyes revealing yellow… cross-eyed eyes?

"Yes, we're under attack by the changelings again, not other ponies."

"Oh, ok." She says.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask avoiding her the subject of her eyes, considering she's going through a lot and, probably doesn't want to talk about it.

"My name is Derpy Hooves." She says." I am the owner of Canterlot Postal Services. This is my office, I work with two other ponies, but I gave them the day off. I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are. Right now we are going to take you to the Canterlot Castle where there are other survivors."

"We?" she asks.

"Yes. I came here with two other soldiers."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"My name's Blaze Spectre."

Right after I finish my sentence, Ghost is on the radio. "Uh, Blaze? We got a situation down here, you might wanna come down." "10 4, I got a survivor up here, and I'm gonna bring her down okay?" "10 4."

"Alright let's go." I say. "Stay behind me because we might get attacked."

"Okay. Just… just don't let me die."

"Heh, I'll try my hardest." I joke

She cracks a smile. I trot out of the room and Derpy follows me. I go downstairs and Twisted Shadow and Ghost are there to meet me. "What's going on?" I say. "We found something you might want to see." Twisted Shadow says, "Follow me." We follow him and Ghost, and he leads me to the first door to my left. In there I am caught off guard by a hiss. "What the hell?" I say. "I found it here when I was clearing the rooms." "Eeeeek!" screams Derpy and she runs out of the room. Inside the room was a grinder but its legs were trapped by debris from a fallen shard of energy. "You all must die!" it hissed at us. "Whoa" I say, "I didn't know they spoke equestrian, well the grinders at least." "Neither did I" said Ghost. "I thought they just spoke gibberish." Said Twisted Shadow. "Let me go! I'll kill you all!" it says. "Yeah in your dreams." I say before firing a shot straight into its forehead. It dies.

"What was that?" Derpy yells.

"Nothing, I killed it." I say

"Oh. I though somepony got hurt."

"Yeah don't worry." I yawn, "we should probably go to sleep, I'll take the first guard."

"Fine by me." Says Ghost "I'll take the second."

"I guess that means I got the last." Says Twisted Shadow. "We'll each take three hour shifts. Here Blaze, take my watch we'll keep time that way."

"Okay." I say "It might be safer if we head upstairs."

"Yeah." Ghost says.

We all head upstairs and into the room with the cubicles. Everypony lays down and falls to sleep.

I sigh, "I hope Spitfire and Rainbow Dash are okay."

-Author's Note- Hey guys sorry about the lateness of the upload of this chapter, my entire week was jam packed with stuff to do. But yeah you can expect me to upload a chapter every Friday or Saturday, and sometimes if its late, Sunday. This chapter is rather long like 2800 words, that's nothing compared to like Dream Machine, but whatever. I know you guys are probably freaking out because of Derpy Hooves; but honestly, don't get too attached. That being said, see ya'll next time. –End of Note-


	4. Demigod

I fall into a deep unconscious slumber. Then I wake up, or at least I thought I was awake. I get up from my fetal position from and look around to see… whiteness. I try to say something but nothing comes out of my mouth. I can feel my mouth saying the words, but no noise is made. At this point I'm wildly confused and generally scared. I try to start to walk but the floor from underneath me gives out and I plummet into an abyss of darkness not just any darkness, it seemed to be glowing blackness not really anything else I can do to describe it. My breath is taken away from me and my eyes are darting everywhere looking for something to grab or land on so I don't plummet into the void, but no avail. Scared out of my wits, I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

I kept falling and falling, for what felt like forever. My plummet came to a halt and I just, stopped falling. I opened my eyes and I was in the same white room again, I looked around and got up out of my fetal position just like before. Freaky. I heard a clang behind me and I whipped around and got into a fighting stance. I was shocked to see that mare I saved from before, agh what was her name… uhhh… Derpy! That was her name. It wasn't actually her, just a larger image of her just staring at me with her crooked eyes, and a cheery smile.

I tried to walk forward but immediately afterwards her image slowly started to fade. Once it was gone, I felt a slight pressure on my side that quickly went away, I felt it again, and again, each time becoming more violent. Right then everything went black and I opened my eyes, for real this time.

"Captain!" Ghost yelled into my ears, he gave me another light punch in the side.

"Huh? Wh-what?" I stuttered. By now I realized there were sounds of explosions and gunshots.

"We need to move! There is a patrol of changelings here trying to kill us!"

"Where's Derpy?"

"I told her to stay in the storage room and hide after they showed up, incase anything went haywire!"

"Okay!" I shouted as I picked up my AR15 and took out a grinder that was headed towards us, somehow he got past Twisted Shadow. I dashed down the stairs to just in time to see Twisted Shadow. Not fighting, not running, not reloading, not breathing, dead. His usually purple fur was coated in a think layer of cherry red. A grinder stands over his limp, dead body, eating away at his neck.

"NO!" I shouted.

"What happened?" Ghost yelled from upstairs.

"He's- he's fucking dead!"

"What do you mean?"

Not answering his question I yell out in rage. "Wraaaah!"

I enter a rage mode and my vision warps to the point where the only thing I can see is my gun, and the changeling's head the rest is the same glowing blackness from my dream. Not concerning over the possible link, I use my hoof to bring my rifle up to my head, and aim down my ACG reflex scope and line up the crosshairs with its head. I pull the trigger.

After its dead I keep unloading bullets into its head, no rounds go anywhere else, just its head. After emptying my 30 round clip, I take another from my belt, and replace it with the current one at lightning fast speeds. Still enraged, I look up from the body and there are three more grinders.

I lift my scope up to my eye and pull the trigger again. I shoot at the first one and unload 15-20 bullets into it, and then I take aim at the middle one and fire the rest of the mag into it. The last one takes advantage of the pause in my onslaught. It blitzes up to me and tackles me. I hit the concrete ground hard and the grinder hisses into my ear really loudly. On instinct I brought my hooves up to my ears, and my knees up to my body. Except the grinder was on top of me (lol) and I ended up kneeing him right in the flank. What used to be a hiss turned into a high-pitched squeak, and the changeling probably felt scarred.

I used this opportunity to bring my hooves up and fire a jab right to its jaw. The grinder was stunned, and I fired two more jabs, one hit it right in the snout, and the other one turned into a hook, sort of and I clocked it right in the cheekbone. The grinder stumbled off of me and I shot my legs out and used to momentum to bring myself up on my feet, like you see in Fung-Fu movies.

I took no mercy on the poor soul and I spun around and bucked it. The blunt force sent it flying and eventually to the ground. It made a red streak as it hit the ground and slid across the tile floor. It got up eventually only to meet my elbow. I hit the forehead of the changeling and I could feel its skull break under my elbow.

After the fight there were no more grinders. Ghost came downstairs with Derpy by his side. The looked at me, and all of the bodies around me. There must have been at least eight bodies including that of Twisted shadow.

"Oh my god. I heard fighting but I had no idea." Said Derpy keeping her eye on the demented body of the grinder I shared a battle with.

"Yeah I got really enraged after I saw Twisted shadow dead, and I killed at least four of them. "

"Damn. You okay Blaze? You look… troubled."

"I'm just mentally... tired I guess from seeing all of this death. I've been in battles before and lost soldiers but… I don't know. This time it just, troubles me. It feels different to fight the changelings again. And now we know they've grown considerably stronger with the MECs and infected and all. And also it used to take three to four bullets to kill them, now it takes like ten to fifteen."

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"I feel uncomfortable around all of these dead ponies. Can we get moving?" Derpy asks

"Yeah sure, I was just about to suggest that." I say.

"But we can't leave him here like that." Derpy says.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"We should bury him."

"Who, Twisted Shadow?"

"Who else? The changelings?" Derpy says with a sarcastic undertone.

Ghost and I exchange glances and shrug. We pick up the body of Twisted Shadow. I carry his fore hooves, and Ghost takes his hind hooves. We slowly and solemnly walk the body of Twisted Shadow outside, and into the streets. "I have a garden out front that we can use, I'll grab the shovel too." We nod and lay his corpse down on the curb. While Derpy goes back inside, I try to start a conversation.

"Did he have any family?"

"Him? No. Well, no family alive as far as I know."

"Hm. That sucks."

"Yeah, there's nothing we could have done really."

"Yeah well, obviously. I just… I don't know, feel bad I guess."

"Yeah."

Derpy comes out of the office with two good sized shovels balanced across her back.

"Here you go. I could only find two. I'll take one if you want."

"No, no, its fine we got it. He was our soldier anyway, we should be the ones who bury him." Ghost says

"Yeah. Hey, why didn't we bury the others anyway?" I ask

"Well, first of all we didn't really think about it. And with Flare Charge we were in a combat situation, so we had to flee… Also with Cloud Chaser we could have contracted some type of disease that would get us infected."

"Yeah, I hadn't really thought about that."

We walk over to Derpy and take the shovels off her back. I walk over to a spot in the garden with the shovel in my mouth. I take it out with my hoof and stick it into the soft, moist, soil. I turn my head to Ghost and look at him as if asking him if the spot were okay. He nods in agreement, then I nod back. I turn my head to the shovel and place my other hoof on the handle. I apply pressure to the shovel and the spade sinks into the ground with ease. Ghost walks over across from me with the shovel in his mouth. He takes it out and shoves it into the ground. Some time passes and we made a considerably large hole. I look up at him and our eyes meet. As if we knew that we would stop digging, we slowly grab the body of Twisted Shadow. The limp, dead body of what used to be a fellow soldier.

We lower him down into the pit we dug. His eyes are still open and are staring into the sky. I bring my hoof up to his eyelids and slowly bring them down, closing his eyes. We go back to our shovel and start to shovel dirt back into the hole untraditionally. Usually in military funerals we replace the dirt by hoof. But we were short on time and should get moving, so we replace the dirt with the shovels instead.

After we're done I take Ghost's shovel and go to put it back inside. Derpy stops me with her hoof and says, "No point in doing it." I nod and leave them on the ground. We start to head down the road back to the castle. "The castle is about two clicks away from here." I say. I look into the sky and see it's about noontime. "We should be able to make it there by sundown if we keep up this pace." "Okay." They say simultaneously.

We continue to trot along the middle of the road for a couple of hours, by now its sunset. And we made it to central Canterlot. So now its only about ten minutes left of a walk until we reach the Castle.

"H-hey Blaze?" Derpy asks.

"What?"

"How come you have no cutie mark?"

"Oh it's a disorder I have. Dunno where it came from in my bloodline but it makes it very hard to get my cutie mark, now even joining the Royal Guard did the trick." I explain.

"Oh. I bet you're wondering about my eyes right?"

"Yeah. I was holding back 'cause it really didn't seem polite."

"Oh, that's nice of you. Anyway it's a long story. You sure you want me to tell you?"

"Why not? We got nothing else to do."

"Okay. Well a long time ago when I was just a little filly I liked to play in this lake that was near my house. And you know how I have these wings?" she says looking back at her wings and giving them a flap. "Well I wanted to know how to fly, so I tried and tried. Eventually I got the hang of it, but I wasn't that good. So one day I flew over the pond, positive I could make it to the other side, but a gust of wind caught me off guard and I… fell into the pond. I was in shock and didn't think to swim out. I survived, but all of the water that got into my system screwed it up and… I… and I got Straviskis. Meaning my eyes were not aligned properly." She says blinking. "The problem was neurological, so the doctors at Canterlot couldn't fix it."

All three of us just walk in silence for a few moments after that.

"But hey at least I got my Cutie Mark from that."

"No shit." Ghost says

"Yuppers. Look." She says lifting her wings giving us a full view of her Cutie Mark. "Seven bubbles that represent my incident at the lake."

"Now this lake…. Is that lake Horseshoe in Ponyville?"

"Yeah… That's my hometown. How'd you know?"

"I live in Ponyville as of right now."

"Whoa really?"

"Yuppers." I say imitating her

She gives out a soft laugh, then a deep sigh. "I wish everything was back to normal."

"We all do."

We continue in silence after that. The silence is soon broken by gunshots. Everything is in slow motion now. I look over to my right and I see red and grey. The grey being the light grey you see on clouds, Derpy's fur. The red being the cherry red you see on a ripe tomato, Derpy's blood. Everything goes silent in my mind. The silence is shattered by more gunshots. I look to my left. I see Ghost. Only he's wearing a coat of red over his vest, and he's asleep. Forever. Silence soon returns to my mind. A loud and high-pitched ringing fills my head. Like a teapot overheating, only its one continuous tone. Adrenaline pours into my blood stream, and I yell out a cry of rage, fear, and death.

The world is no longer in slow motion. I spin around and look to see a MEC, and four grinders. The MEC fires some more rounds but some miss, and the others ricochet off of my protective vest. Two grinders rush at me and I shoot the fuck out of one, and when the other one reaches me, I take out my combat knife and shank the fuck out of it. Still two grinders left. I reach back to my utility belt and take out a full, heavy magazine. I replace it with my empty one and look down the sight of my firearm.

The same thing happens as this morning and I can only see my rifle, and two heads that belong to grinders. The rest is the same fucking darkness as in my dream. I align my crosshairs with one grinder head and fire exactly 10 bullets; I bring my scope to the other grinder and fire 10 bullets.

Both of the changelings are dead. The MEC brings its arm to the other arm that wields a minigun, it lets loose a continuous stream of rounds. I do a barrel roll to the left and run into an alleyway. Luckily there's a door there that leads into a building. I buck it open with my back hooves and dash inside.

I take a quick view of my surroundings and notice that I'm in a house, not an apartment, but a house, rare in central Canterlot. I run over into another room and see a flight of stairs. I dash up to it and climb up them. Now I'm in an attic. I run over to a window and look outside of it. The MEC is standing there by the alleyway I ran into. It realizes I left and makes it way over to the other side of the building. Probably in an attempt to get inside or something. By now it's right under the window. I'm pretty sure I'm about to regret doing this, but fuck it. I take a few steps back, and then I run at the window and jump right before I collide. I crash through it form my body into a spread eagle.

The MEC reacts from the sudden noise and looks up with its mechanical eyes. It raises its weapon up in an attempt to shoot me out of the sky but its too late. I land on it on my stomach with a thud. Damn that hurt. I get up and surprisingly I am able to stand on its shoulders without falling.

No time to fathom. I take out a grenade from my belt. "More" I say in my head. I take out another, then another. By now the MEC is flailing its arms about but none of them are able to reach me. I pull the pins on all three of the grenades and shove them into the crak in between the shoulder armor, and the neck. After that I jump gracefully off of he MEC and land with a somersault onto the ground. The MEC spins around and point its minigun at me. Too late. _BOOM. _All three of the grenades I ignited set off, and create a mini mushroom cloud where its head should've been.

After that series of events I mentally gather myself. The adrenaline wears off and my mind returns to normal. I walk over to the carcass that had fallen down from its bipedal standing position. There is a divot in between the shoulders where its head should have been. A bright, glowing blue substance seeps out of the sparking electronics.

"Huh?" I say to myself confused by the strange substance.

The rest of the liquid seeps out, and just stays there. I walk over to it and it starts to move, towards me. I get startled by it and take a step back. I try and run away from it but it's too quick and traps my body. "No!" I grunt. The liquid encompasses my entire body and all at once and I… absorb it.

It startles me; I'm not astonished, scared, or scarred for that matter, just startled. I get back up and feel… stronger. "No shit." I say to myself. I try and walk but I cripple to the ground in pain. It feels like somebody poured lighter fluid all over my body and brought a match to it. Oh god the pain! I blacked out. Probably from all of the pain messages my nerves sent to the cortex of my brain.

I'm in a dream again only this time instead of being filled with blackness it's the same blue as the glowing substance. I get up from my fetal position, and take a look around. My look around is stopped by a simmering sound in front of me. I whip my head around and see an ellipse of whiteness. Out of the whiteness steps a colt. He has White fur, and white/red stripes in a mane that flows like the Princess's. He is massive, at lest a two feet taller than me.

"You are finally here my child."

"Who are you?" I say, mildly surprised I can speak.

"I am, the god of dreams. I am here to guide you through whatever journey awaits you.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Xenosphius. But you can call me Xeno for a rather… abbreviated version."

"Why are you in my dreams?"

"So many questions. Be mindful that my time runs short. I am not in your dreams; you are simply just here in my domain. When you dream, you come here. Well, at least your spirit does."

"M-My spirit?"

"Yes you have three parts to your existence. Your physical body, your spirit, and your soul."

"Aren't spirits and souls the same thing?"

"There is one difference. When you come here, your spirit comes here. When you go to the reaper's realm, your soul goes there."

"Oh, and why did you call me your child earlier?"

He emits a smile. "You are my spouse Perciles."

"Perciles?"

"Yes, that is your birth name, but you named yourself Blaze. When I descended into Equestria, I had a rather eccentric time. Yes Perciles, I am your father."

"B-But." I manage before I really start to think. I was an orphan, I never really knew my parents.

'My time is limited with you. All you need to know is that you, my son, are a demigod, a hero, and every time you a kill a being with a strong spirit, you absorb it through the blue liquid. Every time you do absorb it you become substantially stronger."

His last few words were rushed, and after he finished his body disappears. I am left alone in the blue plane of emptiness. My loneliness is cut short, and I return to my consciousness. I get up off of the warm stone ground and onto my hooves. Its dark out now, and I must hurry if I am to get to the Castle alive.

I start to walk when I hear a groan. I spin my head to the right to see Ghost lying there on his back, soaking in his own blood. I rush over to him and asses his wounds.

"Blaze *cough* you have too *gasp* you have to go, to the castle Blaze."

"I can't leave you here! No one gets left behind!"

"Blaze… Take my *cough* take my dog tag."

"NO!" I shout

"I'm on the brink of death Blaze… I have no chance of- of survival."

"No Ghost! I'm gonna- I'm gonna… Ghost?" I ask in a whimpering voice.

No answer. I've had countless people in my squads die from wars. But never has there been a death like this where there is nothing I can do to save them yet they still talk to me. Tears roll down my face, and I look away while I rip off his dog tag from his body.

-Author's Note- Oh my god guys this chapter is huge, figuratively and literally. Okay so I know you guys are probably pissed at me for killing Derpy Hooves but hey. Its war. Shit happens. Yeah my chapters are gonna keep growing in size because this one is 4000 words and the next one probably gonna be bigger, so I'll shutup from now on. I know this is kinda sketchy with the entire demigod thing with Blaze but you'll get used to it. The dreams that Blaze have represent things that were, that are, and what will be. Like the falling dream represented that blackness thing where Blaze goes into overdrive and the only thing he sees is the enemies and his gun. The Derpy's image fading one represented Derpy's death. Se what I mean, I got this all planned out. There's still a ton I have to cover with this A/N so sit back. The scene where the grinder was on top of Blaze after Twisted Shadow's death, I know that was super (here's that word again) sketchy, but when I wrote that I was imagining Blaze as a human, my mind isn't completely overtaken by ponies… yet. So… yeah. Like the part where Blaze knees the grinder in the flank, that's impossible as a pony, no knees. But ill try to keep that from happening more often. I know that the entire deal with guns and stuff is weird, like how do they use 'em? Well I imagined them being held with one hoof and fired like that(unless the user was a unicorn), also there would be no like finger barrier thing, the trigger would just be open. I am gonna make something happen that will basically prohibit the use of guns, don't worry nothing big (lie). After that I'll just have them use swords and bows. The hand-to-hand combat, er, hoof-to-hoof combat I'm just having it be mostly on the hind legs. Also I forgot to mention that Blaze has no cutie mark… yet. If you ever bothered to look at my OC description on my profile page then you would know already. The cutie mark thing will be explained more in the later chapters so don't worry your little flank. And Thunder's cutie mark is just two plain lightning bolts. Speaking of Thunder, he's my best friend's OC so expect him to stay with the story for a loooooong time. Back to Derpy, her story of her little incident with the pond was inspired by a YouTube video called "Project Thundercloud" by _Ponydotexe_. Its not like ripped off from him/her, I didn't even ask permission, but its diverse enough to not be plagiarized. Holy shit this Author's Note is long. Lastly, the scene with all of the feels (where Derpy and Ghost die), yeah I literally switched to like Ed Sheeran mode and wrote that so fucking gracefully. Anyway see ya'll next time.-End of Note-

Oh fuck I forgot to say. In memory of Derpy, I changed my screensaver to her. Lel bye.


	5. Interrogation

-Author's Note- Hey guys what's up, it's me Blaze. This might be another wicked long A/N so yeah. Okay first off, this chapter is late already, and I've just started to write it. It's the holidays as of right now, I'm actually writing this on the first motherfucking day of 2014. Yeah, rest in fucking pieces 2013. Anyway I'll get back to a normal schedule again once classes start, because I get lazy otherwise, and I've been playing some new games too I'll admit :p. Final thing I've been getting a ton of hate from PMs lately. All of them said two basic ideas, one of them was about how Bronies are faggots amd stuff, the others being about how I write terribly. The only person brave enough to write a review publicly was a guy named COShepherd. He was pretty chill about it too, and it wasn't necessarily hate (I'm sorry if I sound like a he ratchet). But yeah I reread chaps 1 and 2. Chapter 1 was filled with a bunch of clichés and I called the fur skin because I was thinking like a human again. And Chapter 2, I WAS being a little ridiculous. Like for example Pony Station 3... or "ready to do some hardcore gaming?" that was a bit too much. If you're reading this entire story still, and your hooked, I fucking love you, this story is gonna get so much better, I'm not gonna make any mistakes with the plot (lol), characters, setting, anything! I'm going to get better at writing and the story will unfold. I don't know how it will end yet. But it will be good. Its gonna be so long until it ends though, at LEAST 50 chapters. Reading back AGAIN I realized I made the ponies wear armor, and now they're wearing vests. I fucking fucked the fuck up. They wear protective vests now okay; fuck you (so vulgar). Now that all of that is over with… Enjoy the new chapter! –End of Note-

I walk away after having stripped Ghost of the only thing that physically made him a soldier. I didn't look back. How could I? The only thing that would do is force me grieve more for the soldiers I have lost. Not only in this war, but in my entire military career. War is a completely stupid thing anyway. We used to fight for land, resources, freedom, and even respect. But now its just like they're attacking us… because they can. I guess you could call it for territory or something, but this was our friggin' capital! Its home base, the Alamo, whatever you want to call it.

I continued walking along the cobbled road. It was nighttime now, and the deep, enticing, shadowy rays of darkness crept over the horizon, unaccompanied by the rays of light the moon reflected. I guess there was no moon tonight, huh. Ever since Princess Luna was allowed to return to Equestria, she almost always kept it a full moon. Well I guess when the city is under attack you don't really focus exactly on where you raise it, as long as its there.

Unless—"no" I told myself, I pushed the menacing thoughts out of my head. They couldn't have been killed right? No, I thought. They're alicorns, and immortal, no force could have been large enough to take out an entire guard including two alicorns, three if you include Princess Cadence.

As soon as I ended that thought, the castle came into view. Er, what was left of it. There were holes, craters, scorch marks, and smoke was protruding from the rubble of some sectors that were completely obliterated. Not to mention the pungent smell of rotten, charred, flesh.

Something happened within me, I don't know what, but I knew something was up. It didn't feel like something bad had happened, more like, better… I guess? My vision was warped, it was like someone went into the game settings of my life and changed my field of view to 0; all of my peripherals were easily visible. This must be that liquid or whatever I absorbed, it had to be. There was no other explanation. My body must sense that there could be a combat situation here.

I crept up on the Canterlot castle, I heard sounds but they were extremely faint. I think the liquid—ugh I need a name for it, now's not the time. Anyway I think its safe to say the liquid enhanced my senses a ton. The noises sounded like a combination of clicks and hisses. Maybe there were two changelings talking to each other in their language. It doesn't matter they have work to do for me.

I was just outside of the castle, inches away from the entrance. I had to wait for a good moment to surprise attack. That was the only tactical advantage I had right now. The guards have must put up a good fight. Now that I was closer to the castle, I could see blown out windows and empty shell casings littering the ground that belong to .54 NATO rounds; standard for castle guard.

I heard the voices of the changelings again making their seemingly primitive noises and uneven hoofsteps. I looked around the corner of the wall I was hugged to and into the castle. Luckily, the changelings were facing away from me, and didn't see my head. They walked down a hallway that lead further into the bowels of the castle. Having served here for year, I knew every cubic inch of this place. That gave me an advantage.

I slowly moved myself off of the wall, and inside of the castle. Being sure not to make a sound. I picked up my pace and snuck up behind the two just in time. They were about to turn around, about to. I unsheathed my combat knife, and put it in my mouth, making a loud shearing noise as metal rubbed against metal. This got their attention. They both did a 180 and got into a fighting stance. Catching the left one off guard, I thrust myself forward, and stabbed it in the neck. Then I threw myself off of it, and regained my posture. The other probably got angered by this and threw itself towards me. I did a quick sidestep to the left, and it flew into the ground behind me.

Being disabled for the moment, I used the moment to check no the other one's condition. Dead. I killed it. I could tell the grinder died of blood loss because there was literally blood all around it. Other than the massive pool surrounding its body, there was blood smeared on its hooves, and on the area around its neck. I quickly ran up to the corpse, and salvaged the knife off of its body. After taking back the gruesome, blood soaked, knife, I put it back into its sheath.

By now the other changeling got up, and was charging me. I didn't expect it to attack so quickly, and my body had no time to react. The think decked me, and had me in a choke hold on the ground.

I was losing oxygen, and in this state of mind and body I was consuming what I had quickly, too quickly for that matter. I tried to fight it, but with no air, my attacks were weak, and could be mistaken with a light pat of approval. So this is it? I die here? I would die soon in the apocalypse? Not even another chance to say anything to my girlfriend, best friend, or sister? I _was_ going to die, after I blacked out the changeling would still keep the hold on me, and I would die. I tried to reach for my combat knife, but it was out of reach in my position. Even if I did reach it, what was I gonna do with it? My weak stab wouldn't even pierce the skin. A few seconds later, I blacked out.

"Captain. Its time to wake up." I heard an ominous voice say

"Mmph." I said, still groggy from the oxygen loss.

"We cannot continue unless you decide to wake up."

"Wh…Who are you?"

"That's none of your concern. Captain, I need to know, where Princess Luna is."

"I was about to question him and say how he didn't know where. But then it occurred to me that it was only common knowledge inside of Equestria."

I could see properly now. The pony who stood in front of me was my own officer, Magic Flare. A gray furred pony, with a red and vivid grey mane. The mane was very well kept, but looked like it has seen some battles, as it had bloodstains all over it, and dirt. The sudden notice to mane conditions caused me too look at my own, in a mirror wall to the right of me. I was sure this wall was one-way glass, but it didn't matter that much to me. Being in a legitimate near death situation puts everything in perspective, and makes you value other thing a bit less. For example the ponies that were probably studying my every action, and taking notes on what I said didn't matter to me.

I didn't wonder why my officer was there in front of me. It was obvious. They captured him, and put him under the same mind control spell as Prince Shining Armor. I could even see the slightly noticeable green tint around his eyes.

"Captain." He said in a monotone voice. "You must tell us. Or else we'll have to use… Unorthodox methods…" he said pointing over to a table lined with utility cords and other various torture tools.

"You'll get shit out of me. I don't fucking break." I said to the one-way wall of glass.

"Oh but you will Captain… you definitely will."

"Try me." I said spitting at the floor. I would have spit it at him, but he's still my officer, and either way that wouldn't do anything really.

"Oh I will Captain… I will…" he said hovering his hoof over the arrangement of tools

"If you think pain is what you think will get you what you want, then you're dead wrong. "

"Oh really? Lets test that theory out."

"W-wait, w-wha—"

All of a sudden, he takes three electrodes, and places each of them on different places on my chest. A machine next to me springs to life, and displays my heart rate. 150BPM. That's pretty high… I was thinking. But then I realized that's probably normal for me, since I absorbed that blue liquid.

After he hooked me up, he took out a pair of jumper cables. Ah shit. To intimidate me he makes a spark with them. 163BPM. This is _not_ going to end well. He went in for it. My entire body feels like its on fire, being frostbitten, and suffocated at the same time. My nerve endings are being burnt out one by one from the overload of pain. 199BPM. "WRAAAGH!" I scream. The pain stops. "Captain! Where is she?! Tell me where Luna is!" It's tempting, but I refuse. "No, you sick son of a bitch."

It starts again. The pain. But this time its less… stimulating. 277BPM. How am I not dead? A normal pony dies at around 220BPM. It must be the liquid again, keeping me alive. I wish I didn't have it right now. Then I could die, and forget about all of everything.

The pain stops again. There is a pause. Maybe the changelings are baffled for my performance of… 301BPM. This cant be possible; I shouldn't be alive. My innards, are still tingling from the electrocutions. I bet all of my organs are ruptured. I could feel myself bleeding out from the inside.

After about a minute or so of zapping, I die finally. My beats per minute finally got to a point so high that not even my advanced body could take it. This is it, this is what death feels like.

-Author's Note- Hey guys, don't worry, the story will continue next week! And sorry about the relatively short chapter for such a long time, but i just really needed to post this.–End of Note-


End file.
